


Top This

by x1900l



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x1900l/pseuds/x1900l
Summary: Dean确定他是攻。唯一的问题在于，Sam也很肯定那是他应该做的……





	Top This

**Author's Note:**

> 源于KINK，有爱的要求是： Sam/Dean, sex-pollen, they both get hit with some kind of mind altering drug/whammy/whatever. They're both out of their minds. Both want to top. They fight. Sam wins.  
> SD，两只都被药、魔咒啥的随便什么迷住了。两只都想攻。摔角。Sam赢了。

原作者：leonidasden（LJ已销号）  
授权：统一授权

 

力争上位

 

Dean再也不会从任何人那里接过酒来喝了。特别是那些不管怎么说，因为他们正追踪的案子而接触到的人。更加，更加特别是当那个案子，涉及到会不自觉的像猴子样狂野做爱的时候。

Oh yeah，还有呢？他再也不要和Sam一起喝酒了。操他的再也不。

“如此见鬼的漂亮。”Sam在把Dean用力推抵在墙上并将他的舌头伸入他喉咙的时候，喘息着说。Dean回吻了几秒钟——因为，呵呵，Sam的嘴该死的棒极了——然后低吼着推了回去，让他们靠着拖车另一边的墙，变成他在上方。哈~Sam的嘴还在那儿，尽管，尽管Dean本来是想说点什么，确因为他有多么想操它而分了神——舌头，手指，阴茎；他不挑剔的~。现在他的舌头是离得最近的，尽管，于是他凑了上去。

然后是的，Sam就是那个Dean一直知道他是的婊子，为它张开，并且呻吟着分开双腿让Dean可以舒服的贴着他的大腿，挨着他弟弟的阴茎变得紧绷。这一刻，Dean考虑着要把Duane Preston（此案件中的反派）升华到圣徒的高度。尽管那个伙计确实和那些谄媚的混蛋地精观众们住在肮脏的拖车而不是花园里。并且通过他们的酒向假定联邦探员提供超自然春药。因而让Dean想把他弟弟的脑子都操到下周某个时候。

而对于Sam呢？那可有他受的。

Sam磨蹭着他，巨大的手掌紧按着Dean的头，推着它让他有更好的亲吻角度。或者也许并不是为了接吻，因为他一直用力，直到变得疼痛，而Dean不得不低咒着退开。

“嗷！伙计，搞什么啊？”

“正是我要说的，”Sam回道。这次，他不是特别用力的顶出臀部，利用这点将Dean转到一边——用他尺寸外的两只爪子引导着Dean转身——并且在Dean能眨眼之前，已经被他弟弟巨大汗湿的身体挤着，再次靠在墙上。一只手放开Dean的头，Sam向下，开始摸索Dean的皮带扣。

Dean对于整个被-压—在-墙-上事件有点不太爽，但是他已经脱掉了某些额外的保护层，于是把手伸到Sam夹克下面，将它扒下他的肩膀，协助~。Sam咆哮着，挪开了他的手，然后一口咬住他的脖子。

“嘿！我可不是什么见鬼的磨牙玩具！”Dean抱怨道，试着躲开。

这时Sam解开了Dean的皮带扣，并拉开拉链，根本没当心里面裹着的东西，这次Dean推开了他，而没有覆上去。当他向下看的时候，他的阴茎硬着并淌着前液，但看起来完全没被割到或划伤，这对Sam来说真是天煞的幸运。Dean正欲火焚身，是的，但是没谁看到他想用他X的铁牙阉掉他弟弟，有吗？

“好吧，”Dean说，回头看到Sam用不可思议的速度脱着身上多余的东西。这像绝妙的提议般冲击着Dean，简直就像在波士顿的时候，女侍者建议打电话给她朋友来次3P——他已经上了贼船，并耸掉了自己的外套，尽管他嘴里说着，“这他X的太蠢了。我们在放Prissy跑掉。”

“Preston，”Sam纠正说，没花心思去解扣子，直接撕掉了衬衫。

Dean自己的衬衫让他觉得透不过气来，他急切的把它扯到中间想要脱掉。“管他的！”他回道，拉下他的裤子。“重点在于，你得转过去让我操你，然后我们都能从这烂摊子里解脱出来回归正轨，继续我们该做的事情了。”

“谁说的是你来操我？”Sam问，这问题如此可笑，让Dean翻了个白眼。

“我比你大，”他说，试着把裤子从鞋子那边扯出来。他的阴茎一直害他分心，抵着他的肚子，渴望着得到注意。“再说，如果我们是GAY而且做爱？我会是攻的那个。你自己说过。”

啊哈！胜利是Dean的！他踢掉裤子（一只鞋裹在里面，另一只仍穿在他脚上）穿过房间，在Sam再次扑住他时哼了口气。他们靠着墙，紧紧的抵着，Sam的嘴在Dean的整个脖子，锁骨和胸膛上游移。在Sam找到一个乳头并咬上去的时候，他呻吟出声。

“我还说过，”Sam在噬咬间喘息着说。“你是——过于——过度补偿。”

“那该死的是啥意思？”Dean呻吟道，因为真的，Sam根本不应该还能想出多于一个音节的词，更别说在句子里用上一个。他感到他弟弟的阴茎在他屁股上磨蹭，然后低下去将它压在他自己的阴茎上。他没有任何润滑剂来润滑，但是有很多的前液，那摩擦感觉他X的好极了。噢，那他现在是呆在名为阴茎的物体上？Sam绝对有所隐瞒，比如，他裤子下有条见鬼的巨蟒。

“上帝啊！”他喘息道。“那是你该死的阴茎吗？你做了什么，向它扔了个原子弹吗？”

Sam的头抬得足够高，Dean看到了他弟弟眼睛里洋洋自得的闪光。“就知道你是size queen（意思请自行谷歌,谢谢XD），”他说，然后低下头蹂躏Dean的嘴唇。

Dean无法抵抗只能回吻，继续套弄着他们两的阴茎，但他在想着，他很可能得为那句话踢他弟弟的屁股。他不知道“size queen”是啥意思，并且他也不想知道。

唯一他想知道的是，紧紧包裹挤压着他的阴茎时，Sam的屁股会是怎样的触觉。

Dean的阴茎伴随着他的低吼跳动了一下，他一边贴上Sam的下唇，把它吸进嘴里，一边引导着他们向他之前注意到的门靠近。厨房和客厅都就在这儿，而拖车又没多大，所以那应该是卧室。尽管他的阴茎完全中意就在这里操Sam，Dean拒绝让欲望扰乱他的思维，Sam的第一次值得比靠在拖车墙上猴急的发泄出来更好的。

Dean对任何之后的尝试都是好商量的，当然。

Sam出乎意料柔顺的由着他，于是Dean晃了下神，想着如果让他弟弟闭嘴的方法就是Dean的手放在他阴茎上而Dean的舌头伸进他嘴里，那以后他们两个会做的肯定天煞的更多。他意识到他仍穿着一只鞋，踢掉它，然后拖车在他周围旋转，当他猛撞在门上时Dean低咒了一声。 

Sam吻着他时发出轻笑——他计划如此，这狡猾的小婊子——现在他正利用他身体的重量将Dean压在那，左手伸向门把手。在它再次出现，戳刺着他之前，Dean才发现他搞不清Sam的右手在哪，然后他的屁股感觉到了。

“如你所愿！”他从Sam的唇间吐出破碎的词语，接着门打开了，他向后倒了下去。Sam交叠着倒在他身上，差点把Dean的呼吸从肺里挤出来。尽管如此，Dean的身体对躺下的姿势和意料外重量还是有所反应：一条腿缠上Sam瘦削的臀部，并向上挺起。

“他X的，就是这样，”Sam呻吟着说，抚摸着Dean的脸庞，压了回去，而所有这些磨蹭让Dean脑子变成了一团果冻。

然后他感到有什么在顶着他的屁股——一个异常，异常大的东西——于是他的自我保护意识暂时重新开始工作，他用力让他们翻身滚到应该是床的脚下。撞击弄痛了他的肩膀，但重要的是他现在又在上面了。属于他的位置。一切都是完美的，除了他们躺在一个混蛋的拖车的破烂地板上这部分，他见鬼的绝不会在这跟Sam爱爱。

“来吧，”他要求道，一只手伸进他弟弟宽阔的后背和地板之间，跪起来的时候托着他。Sam十分乐意的起身，在他们挣扎着站起来的时候仍亲吻着Dean的嘴唇。Dean已经确认了这个计划，就算Sam又开始说起所有那些“美丽”之类的鬼玩意。

说真的，如果他们中有“美丽”的一个，那会是Sammy，他有长长的头发（毛）、狗狗眼、走路时屁股微微的摆动。该死的，想着这些让Dean不自觉的开始套弄他的分身，Sam舔着他喉头时，他仰起头让他弟弟有更多的空间继续。

“去床上，”Sam的牙齿在他皮肤上擦弄的时候，他喘息着说。Sam正忙着摩擦他自己的肉茎，但他点了点头，然后把Dean推倒在床垫上。

现在他在这儿了，Dean再次不确定，一个变态的床是他真正想要上Sam的地方，而且他也真的没打算当腹部朝下，被Sam热切抚摸后背的那个。

条件反射般迅速振作起来，在那之后Dean变得有些糊涂，并发现他自己身处所遇到过最诡异的摔跤比赛中。因为他和Sam一直手忙脚乱，拱着对方，他们的身体因为那些前液蹭得到处都是而变得越来越湿滑——Dean觉得当他最终高潮时他可能会脱水。他老是有意无意的瞄到撑满他手的Sam巨大的肉茎（每次看到都让他嘴里流出更多的口水），最后他终于用嘴唇裹住了它。

他告诉自己那是自我保护机制——如果Sam用阴茎操着Dean的嘴，那么他就不会用它试着找Dean屁股的麻烦——然而当他发现自己呻吟得有点过于煽情，他告诉自己这只是把他弟弟阴茎和Sam对他做的平等对待。当他们吸着彼此的时候，Dean又重新爬到Sam上位，只有这次他幺弟看起来十分乐意让他呆在那里。Sam和Dean一样对这小运动满怀热情——狂热的吞噬着他的阴茎，唾液不断的流出涂满整根，然后吮吸，简直让Dean考虑给他弟弟的嘴写颂歌了。

或者至少给他买张极富诚意的感谢卡。Dean想知道Hallmark是不是有提供封面上印着“你口交真棒——跟我结婚吧！”的，或者他得买张空白的自己做。

Sam移开了他的头，让Dean的阴茎滑了出来（Dean发出了一声低沉而容易理解的失望的叹息），一秒钟后他的手抚上Dean的大腿，将他的身体撑得更高。Dean的膝盖滑开了一点，而他的背在抗议——为了让这整个69得以成功进行他已经弯得够厉害了，非常感谢——但是Sam如此紧的抓着他，而他仍有点忙着处理Sam华丽的，尺寸外的阴茎，于是他没有抱怨。

或者至少，直到有什么湿湿的东西在他臀瓣上蠕动之前。然后Dean弹了起来，他弟弟的阴茎滑出了他的嘴。

“操他的！”他扭动着喊道，但是Sam收紧了手指，Dean随着灭顶般的快感意识到他的阴茎有点过于沉溺于这些，而无法挑起战斗。事实上，当那潮湿的东西——噢，操，他知道那是啥了，他可能也确认了——当Sam的舌头刷过他的穴口，一个颤抖，温暖的感觉冲刷过他，让他无力的软倒。Sam将他的脸蹭进Dean的屁股，嘴凑到没人靠近过的地方。他的舌头舔过肉寰一圈，让Dean喉咙里溢出一声低沉的呻吟，然后开始推挤。

Dean没有发出声音。他向地狱起誓没有弄出可以被定义为尖叫、乞求或者哀鸣的声音。

这是他的故事，并且他坚持。

把那些女孩般的噪音放一边，这感觉很好。这感觉真的很好，确实，并且Dean开始微微摆动他的臀部，把屁股向他弟弟的脸操回去，以得到更多。Sam发出了近似于Dean埋首于女孩私处的声音，手从Dean大腿上挪开，来分开他的臀瓣，让自己有更多的空间活动。

操他的上帝啊，Dean从没把Sam和这样的BT挂上钩。这一百万年里都没有。就像是向他展示在斯坦福发生了什么。如果Dean也去上大学，他大概也会兴奋得变得和他小弟一样扭曲。

“Oh, shit，”当Sam在他体内扭动的时候他呻吟出声，然后马上对此道歉，因为他现在不想想到那个，上帝啊。

他的嘴仍然抵在Dean穴口上，Sam发出占有意味的低吼。这感觉真他X怪。而且美好。片刻之后，Sam抽出了舌头，抬起头来——这次Dean确实期盼的乞求、哀鸣、磨蹭着想要更多——“如果你不开始继续吸我的阴茎，我向上帝发誓，Dean，我会把你撂这儿，然后出去自己弄出来。”

Sam不会。Dean保证他不会。但是既然Sam提起，Dean嘴流着唾液，而那阴茎就血脉喷张的立在他鼻子前面。如果Sam没有对他的屁股做那样美好得渎神的事，Dean几年前就重新咬上去了。张开他的唇，一只手握着Sam的阴茎挪向他，然后含了进去。

“噢，操——你见鬼的嘴，”Sam呻吟着，然后又开始用舌头操进Dean的小穴。  
Dean不确定这持续了多久(没有久到Dean所希望的——上帝啊，这感觉很好），但是终于Dean开窍般认识到将要上本垒，做到脑浆都沸腾，然后他们就能解脱了。并且是的，他简直渴切的想要那样，但是他更想把哪根XX进入哪个OO这个问题确定下来——归根到底，如果Dean能让Sam的阴茎爽得射出来，那么Dean就能理所当然的在上面了。

那将不再是个问题。

“Mmph，”他吮出啧啧的水声，挪开了头，再次放开了Sam的阴茎。

“伙计，这不——啊，操——不管用。我们得——我得操你。”

Sam抽出舌头——上帝啊，Dean觉得那儿湿润，松软——然后喘息着说“是的。得操你。”

那根本不是Dean说过的，但是现在他在上面，所以他觉得他有明显的优势。他用手和膝盖撑起来，转了个身，跨在Sam腰上。抽动了几次他的阴茎，他往下看向待会得进入的，他弟弟两腿之间的那个地方——好吧，还看了下下Sam那直指云霄、因Dean的唾液滑润闪亮的阴茎——然后咬了咬唇。

超越一切的，他想让本能就那么接管，磨蹭Sam的屁股直到他滑进去，但是他不愿伤害他的幺弟。他不愿让某些犯傻喝下去的阴茎膨胀，理智蒸发超自然春药导致他伤害他的幺弟。尽管会有损他自己的骄傲。

“好吧，所以我，呃，我不是真知道我该怎么做。”他坦白道，更快的套弄着阴茎以弥补触碰的缺乏。他的另一只手未经允许就偷偷伸到后面，用两根手指戳刺着他湿漉漉的小洞。只是想看看Sam是不是像他感觉到的那样，流了好几加仑的口水在里面。

Sam用深沉，又溢满热度眼睛看着他，然后伸出手，抓住Dean的臀部，轻轻的将他拉向前。“我知道，”他低吼道。 

在Dean能明白发生了什么之前，他弟弟已经拉开他的手，把Dean按到他阴茎上。

Dean猛抽一口气，试着缩紧。他的身体忽视了他，傻傻的湿润着被Sam撑开，然后很容易就从那巨大的阴茎上滑坐下去，它惬意的深入他体内像是本来就属于那儿。当他的屁股沉入Sam激情的时候，Dean眼睛都几乎直了，让他意识到被刺穿，被阴茎撑满。让他意识到被干。

虽然他是，名义上的，在上面。

“OMG，”他喃喃道。

Sam看起来也有点恍惚。但是同样洋洋自得。fucker。

鉴于Sam的阴茎停在Dean体内，Dean发现确实是字面上那个意思。

“OMG，”他更大声的重复了一遍。

Sam把Dean举高时肌肉隆起——Dean再次因为阴茎退出的触感而喘不过气来——然后将他猛的拉下来。用力的。Dean可能——可能——因此小声啜泣了出来。

“噢，操，Dean,你感觉如此的好，”Sam呻吟着，开始再次将他托起。

Dean强迫自己闭上眼睛——如果他没有看到，那他之后可以全部否认——然后两只手都撑住他弟弟的胸膛，开始让自己上下摆动。有点刺痛，不管怎么说那肉块将他撑开，但是大部分这只是感觉真的，非常好。他的阴茎在颤动，抽搐，有时候当他滑下Sam的阴茎，擦过他体内的某个地方，那让觉得眼前像有星星闪过。

“OMG，”他又说了一遍，只有这次，更像是一声呻吟。

Sam的双手摩挲着向上，找到他的两边乳头。他开始揉捏、拉扯，而Dean从来不是对伴随着些许刺痛的快感说不的人，于是他小声哭叫出来并加快了摆动的速度。

“Dean，”Sam喘息道，在Dean下压的同时向上挺起，让他的阴茎进到更深的地方。“如此该死的紧——简直像地狱，伙计。”

Dean已经找到了合适的角度，他每次都能感觉到那火花，让他无法控制地颤抖。他几乎可以确定在Sam操着他的时候他会心脏衰竭而亡。

报复性的，他希望这体验能给Sam留下足够深刻的创伤，以至于发誓这辈子都不再做爱。

“你这混蛋，”最终他勉强骂道。发现他还能说出‘OMG’之外的别的什么真让人高兴，尽管那些词蹦出来得有些模糊。“我……待会会好好教训你的。”

“你——噢，上帝啊——你爱我的阴茎，”Sam回答，咬着下唇，把腿抬起了一点，让他能更好用力，把他叫做阴茎的帝国大厦操进Dean屁股里。

“不要！”Dean抗议道，头向后仰起，向下撞击得更加用力。“噢，操，就是那儿！”  
那句话未经他允许就溜了出来。

也许Sam没有注意到。

“Dean，你——见鬼的正骑着我——看起来如此天煞的漂亮，上帝啊——”

对此Dean除了无意识的咕哝外，无法做出其他反应，但是Sam这时也说不出话来，所以还好。

中途缓下来的时候，Sam对Dean的嘴变得像对他的屁股一样贪婪，啃咬掠夺着它们，翻身将Dean压在床上，在他真正开始给予他的时候有一下没一下的舔着他。难为情的,Dean只忍过几次猛烈的抽插，就嘶声尖叫着射得自己满身都是。Sam几秒钟之后也到了，高潮让他完全恍惚，之后浑身汗湿，喘息着倒在Dean胸口上休憩下来。操，他真重。

“快挪开，”Dean一边推一边嘟哝。他能感觉到春药的眩晕感正在离他远去，并且他想对他们所作的表现出恐慌，但是他真正能想起的只有刚刚的高潮有多么剧烈。

“Dean，”Sam说，笨手笨脚的一只手肘撑起身体，低头着迷的看着Dean，脸色带着真正满足的性爱后才会出现的陶醉的表情。Dean尽自己最大的努力，不为是他把那傻样挂那而得意。

“伙计，”相对的，他因为无可非议的愤怒厉声叫道，“你阴茎还在我屁股里。快给我出来！”他扭动着屁股作为强调，但是Sam只是手缠上Dean的胸膛，猛扑过去吻住他。

 

Dean让他弟弟随意的吻了他的唇几分钟——因为，嘿，你知道什么：Sam的吻就算没有春药的影响也很舒服——然后转开了脸。他是兄长，而且也是刚刚完全被忽悠做了受的那个。他才不会跟那小婊子一起搞什么做爱后的温存呢。他是有原则的。

 

“你喜欢它,”Sam得意的说，而Dean不明白他弟弟怎么能让声音里同时蕴含着小心翼翼的迟疑和沾沾自喜得让人无法忍受，两种情绪。

“你就YY吧。”

“你喜~欢它，”Sam重复道，摆动着臀部，用他半硬的阴茎抽插着Dean酸痛的小穴。

Dean夹在他们腹部间的阴茎一阵悸动。他忽略了那叛徒（真心的，他正考虑着跟那东西断绝关系：它完全没有判断力，让他陷入比值得的更大的麻烦）然后说，“如果我喜欢它，那只是因为我见鬼的被药迷了。根本不能算数。现在给我滚开。我要去冲大概五百次澡——鬼知道这床单哪来的。”

 

他开始挣扎，但Sam只是收紧了他的环抱。视线牢牢粘在Dean的脸上，继续制造着微微的性爱氛围——

“OMG，又来了？”Dean惊叫，不确定是该恐惧还是自豪。

“这是冲着屁股含着我阴茎的家伙来的，”Sam满意的说，在他阴茎胀大的同时加快了节奏。

它这次更大了，或者这只是Dean的感觉？

“噢，见鬼，”Dean在他自己的引擎也兴奋起来的时候小声嘟哝，然后把双腿缠到他弟弟的腰上。作为回应，Sam溢出满足的低吼，舔上他的下颌。

他弟弟到底该死的把他当成什么，一只猫吗？

“如果你觉得有必要，”Sam呢喃道，“你可以背过去，然后假装我们还在受那个影响。”

这是个挑衅吗？Dean很确定这是个挑衅。他眯起眼睛，用更强的力度向他弟弟顶回去。噢，这简直要着火了……

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

当三个小时后他们终于跌跌撞撞的走出了那拖车，Dean走得比平时有点点更小罗圈。如果不是他仍感到腻味、酸软无力，他会很恼火。他相当肯定Sam脸上那欢乐、愚蠢的笑容也同样有映在他脸上。

“你确定我们得把这家伙带出去？”他问道，当他弟弟准备去副驾驶席的时候，抓住了Sam的一只破袖子，并把他拉近。他轻咬了下Sam的下巴一角。不，你知道吗，因为他是一时冲动。他只是看到那儿还沾着一点他们漏擦掉的精液，就是这样。

“确定，”Sam回答，但是听起来有点心不在焉。大概是因为他正抵着Dean后退，并将他压在Impala上。哈，Sam和Impala.

噢~，Sam、性和Impala。

“我们不能——”Dean喘息着说，在Sam在他脖子上吸出更多印记的时候仰起头。  
“我们不能只是给他奖章？或者一个封印和终止的警告？”

虐待了Dean的脖子足够久Sam才停下来，抬起头，给了他一个半愉快半恼火的眼神。  
“Dean。”

“是，是的。他个邪恶的贱人，管他的。向唱诗班祷告吧，伙计。”

满意的，Sam靠向前，这次对准了Dean的嘴唇。

“我们可以至少先要到他的配方吗？”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

END.


End file.
